Esmeraldia
Esmeraldia '(エスメラルディア,''Esumerarudia)is a notorious and infamous earth demon that has wreacked havoc around Pangaea until she was sealed by a shaman. She is a member of the Dark Six and is known as the '''Earth Enchantress due to the usage of her Earth Magic and Crystal Magic . Biography Appearance Esmeraldia has the appearance of a short female demon with a light purple body in which she has various jade glowing runes, short black curved horns, deep pink hair that almost reach hair feet and end up in seven ponytails with gold bands. She wears a bikini armor of white with gold outlines and black spike protrusions that also appear on her knees. She wears dark green pants with gold outlines while there are two bat wings of black and red colors coming from her waist. When she uses Demonic Ascension, she retains most of her characteristics but becomes more dragon like. Esmeraldia's appearance.png|Esmeraldia's normal appearance Esmeraldia's transformation.png|Esmeraldia's Demonic Ascendance Personality Magic & Abilities Great Magic Power: As a demon, Esmeralda possesses a great amount of magic power especially when compared to humans. While not as great as most of the other demons of the group, she compensates for that with her magics. Master Sensor: Due to her being an earth demon, Esmeraldia possesses unparalled sensing abilities, being able to sense anything and everyone in a certain radius, determining exact numbers and amount of power. Low Endurance: While she can receive far more damage than normal human mages, her endurance is lower than her fellow demons. When she transforms however, her defensive abilities scyrocket once she transforms. =Crystal Magic= Crystal Magic (結晶の魔法, Kesshō no Mahō) is a Caster Magic utilized by several mages that consists in crystallize the user's magical power, creating magic crystals. This magic gives Esmeraldia dominion over the element of crystal in forms such as turning her own body into crystal, manipulating the crystal ores under the ground or creating and manipulating a crystal weapon. Lightning magic can easily break the crystals. The great trump of this magic is the capability of crystallizing any solid matter, such as earth and ice and even water in posterior levels. The crystals have a limited level of durability and can be destroyed since the magical power used by the opponent is enough. The magic is nearly completely useless against lightning magic, that can easily destroy the crystals. Crystal Magic can't crystallize: fire, light, darkness, gravity or shadows, nor can it crystallise any magic that not be solid or low levels of liquid. It is incapable of crystalizing living beings or pure magical power. Her crystals are jade in colour. Spells ' *'Crystal Volcano(結晶火山,Kesshō Kazan): Esmeraldia gathers magic energy in her hand or hands and touches the ground, releasing later in a location an upward barrage of crystals *'Crystal Dust'(結晶ほこり, Kesshō Hokori): Esmeraldia's most used spell where she gathers magic energy in her hands and turns it into crystal dust that mixes with the air. Once a target breaths some of that dust, she exerts control and turns them into normal crystals, impaling them from inside. *'Crystal Barrier'(結晶バリア,Kesshō Baria): Esmeraldia generates a crystal wall in order to block attacks or alternatively encases herself in a crystal orb. *'Crystal Wards'(結晶病棟, Kesshō Byōtō): Esmeraldia generates crystals that stay afloat. Their purpose is gathering and storing sunlight in order to fire beams at her command but they shatter after firing. =Earth Magic= Earth Magic (地の魔法, Ji no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic revolving around the creation and manipulation of earth, stone, and mud. Esmeraldia is a fearsome user of this magic, utilizing for various uses and due to being an earth demon, she can corrupt other people's magic. Spells *'Touch of Medusa'(クラゲのタッチ,Kurage no Tatchi): A petrification spell in which Esmeraldia gathers magic power in her hands and directs it to others via touch, turning them into statues. The most gruesome part of this spell is that the victims retain awareness while petrified. *'Gaia's Curse'(ガイアの呪い,Gaia no Noroi): Esmeraldia, by manipulating the energies beneath the earth, unleashes a beam that creates a jade mark like hers. As long as the target has it, they have their magic energy and stamina being absorbed into the earth with each step they make. *'Merci La Vie': Another horrible spell in which Esmeralda unleashes a bolt of energy that hits the target and spreads for seconds to the ground beneath them. The earth then awakens the darkest memories of the target which slowly gets petrified, becoming a concious statue that is forever haunted by these memories. The only way for the spell to be countered is for the target to move on from that trauma. *'Revenge of The Buried' (埋葬の復讐,Maisō no Fukushū); A spell where Esmeraldia, by doing an unknown chant while raising her open arms, manifests ethereal arms that sink into the ground and numerous earthly hands appear and can manifest from anywhere on the ground, grabbing one or multiple targets and sinking them slowly on the ground. Trivia & Notes